Hotaru's Story
by Volt790
Summary: **WARNING** The main characters that it involves are simply the characters my OC has the most interaction with. THE TWO ARE NOT ROMANTICALLY TOGETHER! Also, the rating WILL change as the story continues. Basically, the life story of my own Naruto OC, Hotaru. I decided to write it & see what other's thought... so read it & enjoy...
1. Hello, I'm Hotaru

…My name is Hotaru. Hotaru Mazunuka. My hair is considered long for males, is a dark blond, & I have emerald-green eyes. I am part of the Mazunuka clan in the Hidden Cloud Village, & we have a special kekkei-genkai called Paralysis-Style, a combination of Lightning & Earth-style. Everyone in our clan had always thought our family was special, due to our special traits. My father, Makin, was a skilled summoner who could summon a multitude of different birds, each one having been a personal summon to an ancestor of ours. My mother, Aiya, always seemed to have a special connection with nature & was able to perform special combinations of genjutsus & ninjutsus that had gone around nature. My sister, Aurora, had been specially taught her own special summon by our mother, to this day I was never told, but she could always look into someone's eyes & see their history, what they're like, or what else may be inside… which leads it to me. My special trait is not one I am proud of. It is one which I resent & hate for as long as I live. I am a pseudo-jinchuriki of the Hachibi, or 8-Tails. When I was born, the Raikage had decided that the cloud village had needed extra protection, as his brother, B, couldn't fully control the demon that had been sealed away in me. He had chosen me instead of my sister because by one glance, I seemed stronger than her. So they had saved up chakra to add to what they had, & sealed it away into me. I was considered one of the strongest pseudo-jinchurikis alive.

After this was said & done, I simply lived my life. Well, the life those with demons inside them live: No friends. Friends didn't suit me anyhow, as I simply trained everyday from when I could actually START my training. I was always considered serious & fun-hating, though my sister knew otherwise. She had always been able to get me to play & actually laugh sometimes. She & B were really the only friends I had. B had helped me learn to control the chakra inside me, to be able to use it for my own personal gain. I had lost control a decent amount of times, even scarring my sister on occasion. She had always forgiven me for what had happened, knowing I would never actually hurt her. On top of that, I had practiced my Paralysis-Style, as well as the two styles that made it up. I had become exceptional in them, second apparently to my dad. I had excelled in my mother's training of using Earth-style & genjutsus, while my father had taught me the usage of summoning & transformations, though I was only taught a couple. On my own time, I had practiced Lightning-Style, as I used as a way to release the anger or sadness I felt when I was shunned by people outside my clan.

Around the age of 8, there had been some troubles recently between my clan & the Raikage. I had never known what had happened… but I had asked my dad since it related to the Raikage.

"Dad, why do people do mean things?" He simply stood there for moment & chuckled, leaving me in a state of confusion.

"Let's go outside to talk about this, son." As we did, we sat down outside on the walkway, near the koi pond we had in our backyard. Then my dad surprised me. "Hotaru, you often wonder WHY you have the power that you have, don't you?" My eyes widen & I gasped a bit, but I turned to him & simply nodded. He sighed & continued speaking. "Hotaru, the power you have in you was put in you by force. But it can't be removed now… " He closed his eyes & sat there for a moment. Then looked up at the sky, me looking as well, trying to figure out what he was looking for. "Hotaru, the reason people do mean things is because something has happened to them in their past to cause them to want to do these mean things for their own gain." I was then even more confused & looked at him.

"Then… why do we forgive them? Why do we forgive anyone then?..."

He chuckled again. "You always were the one to ask the questions nobody else asked…" He rubbed my head as I giggled a little at this. "Hotaru… the reason we forgive the people who have done something rude.. well, there are two reasons. The first one is because when people who are mean or 'evil' do something to you, its because something mean or 'evil' happened to them in their past that causes them to do that." I felt satisfied with the answer, but he had left something out.

"& the second?..."

He smiled at me at answered. "The second reason… is very simple. When someone close does something bad to you, you always forgive them. Because they are your family & friends & are always there for you, no matter what happens…" I smiled brightly at this answer & hugged him tightly, him hugging back. We had sat there for a little before my sister interrupted & we continued with our lives… sadly… it didn't continue long.


	2. The Incident

The next week after, I was sent outside the village to pick up some herbs for my mother from someone who comes by once each month. It had been a special day for me, for my dad had said yesterday that I would receive my headband today & finally become a full-fledged ninja. I had gotten the herbs before, so this wasn't anything new, but she seemed almost worried & rushed to get me to leave. I had even forgotten the hoodie I keep with me. While going back to the village, something didn't seem right. I got to the gate & saw no one outside, but I heard fighting. From MY clan's area of the village.

Then. I heard screams.

My eyes widened & I ran, worried, to get there. When I get there, my eyes widened in horror as I dropped the satchel full of herbs. My clan, our section of our village, everything that was part of us, was being attacked & destroyed. From what seemed to be… the Raikage's own personal ninja. It had turned out that the Raikage had decided he had no need for me & was going to kill me off. But then knew that the entire clan would backlash & revolt if that was done. So he decided to do something simple:

Extermination of the entire Mazunuka Clan.

I stood in horror & amazement as my clan, my family was being attacked by these monsters. Then I had realized & said softly "My family… DAD!" I started running as fast as I could to my house, seeing & watching all the bloodshed that was being done. I noticed that after a while, I had started to get attacked, as kunai & shuriken were thrown at me. I had dodged most them, a kunai & shuriken or two hitting my legs & arms. I had felt a kunai go in my back, had managed to ignore it, the chakra inside slowly building up. I knew what it was & had managed to keep it down. But then… I had gotten to my house.

It was on fire.

They had lit it to burn me & my family, but my mother had gotten me out. Feeling the tears form on my face, I ran into the house, looking for my family. I had seen the koi pond me & my dad loved so, stained red with the fish's blood. I quickly ran into my room, to grab my hoodie, which had been burnt slightly on the left sleeve & left-bottom part of it. I quickly put out the flames & tied it around my waist, then quickly grabbed my lightning katana as well. I ran through out of my room when I heard screams. I knew who they belonged to, & I quickly ran the living room to see something, which to this day, still haunts my mind.

My father had been stabbed straight through his chest. My eyes widened as much as they could, I felt tears falling down them, I was paralyzed from the sight unable to move. He coughed up blood on the blade as he kicked my father off it to the ground. He would have gone after me if my mother had not began fighting the assassins, anger in her voice. I ran over to my father, crying, begging him not to go. He simply smiled softly & looked at me. He struggled to put his arms around me for one more hug as he said with a dying breathe

"H-Hotaru… n-nev-ver d-die… k-keep-p g-going-g… & l-live…" His body went limp & his eyes closed with a smile on his face. My father had died. It took everything I had to keep from losing it as I looked in his hands & saw something. A forehead protector that looked almost brand-new. He had mine. I quickly took it from his hand, as well as his own & gotten up to hear the cries & screams of my mother. I looked over to see that she had lost against her opponent… & paid with her life. I was sobbing & couldn't move, gripping the headbands tightly, waiting to join my parents. When someone had grabbed my hand.

"COME ON, HOTA! WE HAVE TO GO!" I turned to see my sister's face & gained the ability to move, but couldn't speak. I ran with her as we went out of the house, running to escape the village. We got to the exit of our clan's area when another assassin appeared. My sister instantly stopped & glared at him as he rushed toward us. She pushed me out of the way, pulled out a kunai, & began fighting him. She turned & yelled at me. "HOTA! GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, RUN!" I had tears falling from my face, yet my eyes were wide in horror. I managed to scramble up & run, looking back at my sister. I had saw her get hit many times, then as I turned to go forward, I heard a scream of pain & death. I knew what had happened, but I glanced back anyway. My sister was on the ground, unmoving, in a puddle of blood. I looked straight forward, eyes closed, tears, gripping the headbands, as I ran through the village to leave.

Sadly, the torture wasn't over, as the villagers for some reason, as they came out & actually had started to chase me, to kill me, screaming at me. I had no idea why they did this, but then I knew why. The Raikage. As I ran, a shuriken hit my hand holding the headbands painfully, causing me to finally yell in pain as I unknowingly dropped a headband: My dad's. I looked back to see if I had dropped anything, but nothing was seen in the road. Unknown to me, a friend had grabbed it & saved it from harm… but this same friend, one who I had trusted, did nothing to save ME. I was so confused, scared, horrified. Mixes of emotions were swirling around in me, & none of them were good. I had managed to escape the village, fleeing into a forest, as the villagers stopped there & went back, saying "He's not worth our time… he'll simply die in the woods… let's go." I ran for who knows how long, kunai & shuriken were in me, I was crying until I couldn't cry anymore, then I tripped over a tree branch & slid on the ground into a tree. I had managed to get up, knees to my chest under my chin, holding them there tightly. My head was down, & had managed to find the tears to cry again. I couldn't believe everything that had happened to me. My village… My friends… My FAMILY… there were all GONE… …I sat there, crying, eyes closed, when I sensed people around me. I heard them speak.

"Hotaru Mazunuka, the Raikage sends his regards about your family… & wishes for you to join them…" I heard them laugh. LAUGH at this. & then… I had lost it. My head looked up, eyes red instead of green, as the chakra inside me began pouring out & forming some sort of cloak around me. I had no control of my body, but I did not care. I felt anger & hatred course through me as tails grew out of the cloak. After the 3rd tail grew, I had blacked out.

…I had finally awoken after a while, confused as to what happened. But sadly, it didn't take me long to see what had happened. My hands & body had blood on them as the bodies of the 4 assassins were strewn around me.


End file.
